Electronic devices, such as notebook computers, include a power supply unit, such as a Voltage Regulator Module (VRM). The power supply unit supplies power to a load such as a central processing unit. When an operating frequency of the load increases, a required current of the load may be greater than an over-current tolerance of the power supply unit, which may damage the power supply unit.